Recovery
by hiding behind amber eyes
Summary: Right after the final battle.Ginny tries to make everything better while Harry lies in the hospital without any signs of progress. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Taking Over Me

A/N: Hey everyone, this is Amber. This is my first independent fic and it is a song fic. The song is called Taking Over Me by Evanescence and this is directly after the final battle. This could be a one shot, but if you would like me to continue it I will try to. But it would be a song fic…each chapter would be based off a different song. Anyway, enough babbling, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I'm not the talented women JKR is nor am I musically talented. Therefore I own nothing.

**Recovery**

_**Taking Over Me **_

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

Ginny Weasley ran into the emergency room at St. Mungos in hysterics.

"Somebody please…please help me!" she yelled as if everyone around her was deaf. "He…he's not breathing."

Though the last statement was said in a whisper, everyone hear it. At least ten healer's apperated with her to the middle of Hogsmead where the lifeless body of Harry Potter lay. Remus Lupin handed the healer a book covered in dust while the rest ran to near by bodies, saving who they could.

"You have one minute," he said looking like another full moon could finish him off.

"10…9…8…"

The healer grabbed Harry's hand and vanished. Ginny looked at the spot were there once was a body, and then lifted her line of vision up just slightly only to see the death and despair. She couldn't take it anymore and broke down on the spot.

_I lie awake and try so hard _

_Not to think of you _

_But who can decide what they dream _

_And dream I do_

Bill, who had survive with minor injury, was standing near by helping a healer when she heard a cry that sounded like someone had been stabbed through the heart. He took off running on to come to the site were Harry was. Harry was no longer there, but he found his baby sister sobbing. She was without injury yet in more pain then anyone knew. Bill picked up his 16 year old sister and apperated back to the Burrow, the only place he thought would not be in chaos.

How wrong he was. They arrived in the kitchen and Molly saw Bill with Ginny in his arms through a crowd of people. She pointed to the stairs and started to the potion cabinet with the group of people following closely. Bill set Ginny down on her bed just as Molly burst through the door and slammed it in the faces of those following her. The older women looked at her daughter and immediately felt pain, though she knew it was nothing compared to Ginny's. As she tried to uncurl Ginny from the ball she made herself into she noticed a picture pinned in Ginny's grasp. Molly tried to take the picture but Ginny was holding on for life.

"Come on Ginny, drink this." Molly coached her. The crowd outside the door was getting louder and louder.

Ginny took the drink without argument and swallowed it all. She laid her head back down still crying as Bill and Mrs. Weasley left the room. Ginny fell asleep immediately from the sleeping drought, but soon we discovered Molly forgot to make the potion dreamless and the young woman suffered many nightmares that night.

First Ginny was starring straight ahead at the face of Salazar Slytherin. Then the scene faded and she saw the day in Diagon Alley were Lusius Malfoy slipped the diary into her caldron. Now it was her first date with Harry at The Three Broomsticks, where they shared their first kiss. Then, she saw Harry's body, lying lifeless where The Three Broomsticks should have been. Voldemort's robes and ashes were lying a few feet away. Right away, she ran to his side and felt his pulse. She found one but it was barely there.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me_

Ginny woke to the sun shinning bright and birds chirping. As she stretched she hit something that was sharp and hurt. She cautiously got up and looked for the object. She found glass on a little area of her bed and she lifted the pillow to find where it had come from. There was a picture of Harry and Ginny on Valentine's Day that year. But you'd never know that due to all the shattered glass and the ripped picture. She gasped when she saw this and the events of the past three days came crashing back with a horrible effect.

She couldn't believe she had slept so long when Harry could be dead! She threw on a pair of jeans and tee-shirt and dashed out of the Weasley house, waking everyone along the way. She ran until she knew there where no wards to stop her from apperating. She appeared in the emergency room at St. Mungo's. There was a long line at the reception desk of families asking about the ones they loved, and behind the desk were five nurses looking very angry and harassed. Ginny decided she'd find Harry's room on her own and started walking down the long plain hallway.

She saw two members from the Order standing outside a door and ran towards them. Once close enough, she recognized the two to be Tonks and Kingsley. They looked beat up and had a few cuts and bruises, but they were better than most.

"Where is he? Is he alright?" she asked immediately. Tonks and Kingsley looked at each other as if not sure what to do.

Tonks nodded once and Kingsley opened the door to the room. She walked into the room and found it to be very plain. Painted hospital white and had dim lighting with no windows. Then her gaze feel on a bed on the other side of the room with a table and chair next to it.

She cautiously walked over to the bed to see the one she loved so dearly. The sparkling green eyes she remembered so well did not greet her. She held her breath and touched his hand. His hand was surprisingly warm and she noticed his chest moving in a rhythmic pattern. She sat down in the chair but kept Harry's hand in hers.

Ginny heard the door open and close quietly. She looked up to see a kind faced healer walking to the table with an arm load of bottles. She set them down on the table and smiled at Ginny.

"You must be Ginny Weasely. They warned me that once you got here, you wouldn't leave his side." She said looking sadly at Ginny and then to Harry. "So if you need anything, my name is Shannon, I'll be happy to get it for you."

She looked away from Ginny to the bottles and starting mixing. Ginny starred at Harry's face wishing he would just open his eyes and jumped when the nurse spoke again.

"You might want to get that looked at, there blood all down your arm." She said when Ginny looked confused. She then forced the first mixture down Harry's throat and Ginny voice found her.

"How is he?" She asked. It was enough for the nurse to stop mixing and look at her.

"Well, he has a few nasty cuts and bruises. Along with 4 broken bones and unfortunately…" Shannon stopped, looking like she didn't think she should continue.

"Yes?"

"He has no memory of his past...at all."

_Have you forgotten all I know?_

_And all we had?_

Ginny's face looked shocked as tears spring to her eyes. "Nothing? For how long?"

"We don't know. We fear forever or it could come back tomorrow."

By now Ginny had a death grip on Harry's hand and a river of tears running down her face.

"If I dare say it, the strange thing is he can remember how to talk and we assume walk, but his past doesn't exist." She hopped that made Ginny feel a little better, but to Ginny it was an insignificant detail.

Ginny sat back down, not allowing herself to really cry until Shannon left the room. The nurse left and she let the sobs and tears take over her. The thing that hurt most about all this was that just a week before the final battle, Harry had purposed and when she accepted it had been the happiest time if their lives. And now he didn't even know she existed.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring he had given her. It was stunningly beautiful, with red and gold intertwined and put it on her finger. Maybe it would help Harry remember and even if Harry was out cold, it was time to tell her family. She and Molly were the only ones not in the hospital and her father and Percy were missing. Ginny got pulled back into her thoughts and tears.

She didn't know how long she had been like that, but she finally pulled herself together. As she started to get up and get a tissue, she felt an arm on her wrist.

_You saw me mourning my love for you _

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

The hand was warm and gentle. She around, thinking it was someone like Molly or Remus but gasped when she realized who it was. It wasn't her family or Remus but her husband to be.

"Harry…" she whispered. She looked down at him and met his eyes. Ginny felt a pain in her heart when she noticed they had lost their sparkle. They were now dull and dark like he had nothing to live for.

"Is that my real name?" he asked timidly.

"Yes, you are Harry Potter." Ginny said while fighting back her tears.

"Who are you?" Those three little words broke her heart.

"I'm Ginny…Ginny Weasely." She choked out.

"You're very pretty, Ginny." he said looking at her face intently. Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek as she remembered how everyday he used to tell her she was beautiful.

"Thank you."

"How do I know you?" he tried to turn his body to face her but winced and lay back down.

Ginny made to turn around and sit back down but stopped when she realized Harry's hand was still on her arm. He was looking up at her with a curious face.

"Where are you going? Please don't leave me." He asked of her in scared tone. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"I'm just going to pull that chair up closer," she explained in a soft voice, pointing to the chair with her other hand.

"Ok," he said and reluctantly let go of her. He watched her the whole time she moved the chair and when she was sitting again, he started into all the questions he had hoping she could answer them.

"You never answered my question. How do I know you?"

"Well when you were eleven, you went to a school called Hogwarts. You met my bother, Ron there. We became friends a few years later and now I'm your girlfriend." Ginny said slowly, wanting him to remember.

"Really? Wow, I have a girlfriend. How long have we been dating?"

Ginny bit back a sob. His questions hurt more very second.

"About 2 years."

"Wow…" the amazement in his voice was apparent.

"Excuse me for a minute…I need…to get the nurse." Ginny choked on the last part because her tears finally won her internal battle. She ran for the door and stopped trying to fight away her tears. When Ginny thought she could talk again she went and found Shannon. Then she apperated home with the news, hoping the healers could help him.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to fine you_

_I have to be with you, to love, to breath_

_You're taking over me_

It had been a couple of days since Harry woke up for the first time. Ginny had sat with him twenty-four hours a day and only close friends could visit. Harry tried to remember and everyone tried to help him, but nothing worked. He still asked many questions, but hadn't asked the one they feared…why was he here?

"Harry, I'm going to get us lunch. I'll be right back." Ginny said walking across the room. Harry nodded and turned to look out the window she had put in for him. Ginny shut the door behind her and turned to Tonks and Lupin, who were today's guards.

"Any word?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Lupin handed her the Daily Prophet. On the front page it read "500 dead and counting…76 still missing from battle." It listed those who they found dead and who they found alive. Ginny scanned the list having met nearly every person listed. She stopped in shock when she saw her father and Percy's names on the list. For the past few days they had been on the missing list and Ginny kept hopping against hope.

Tears were once again rolling down her pretty face as she handed the paper back to Remus. She was surprised she had anymore tears to cry since it felt like she had done nothing else for the past few days. She walked down to the cafeteria and got Harry a lunch. When she returned Tonks gave her a hug while Remus opened the door for her. She was still crying when she went into Harry's room and he looked concerned.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Don't worry about it, Harry." She said as she started to feed him. She fed him all his meals because he broke his arm in the battle. The healers would have this mended by now but Harry became frantic whenever a wand was pointed at him. So the healers were forced to use potions, making the recovery process longer.

After she fed him, Ginny told Harry she had to see her mother. He let her go and she apperated back to the Burrow to find a sobbing Mrs. Weasley on the couch. Ginny held her mother for a long time and made her a sleeping drought once she heard the clock chime nine. She sent her to bed and went to get into the shower. She looked in the mirror and saw all the pain she felt clearly displayed on her face.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough _

_So many things inside that are _

_Just like you are taking over_

Ginny stepped into the shower and thought of Harry. When she stepped out of the shower, she had a sudden thought. It was almost as if all the feelings Harry couldn't feel where taking over her. She contemplated this as she started to get dress.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a noise from downstairs. Next thing she new there was a voice calling her name.

"Ginny! Ginnnyyy! GIIIINNNNNYYYYYY!"


	2. My Immortal

A/N: This chapter is another Evanescence song called My Immortal. No, I'm not going to use the whole Evanescence CD but this was the only song I found that I thought fit. Um…any song or artist suggestions would be much appreciated!

Disclaimer: The song belongs to Evanescence and the characters to JKR.

**My Immortal**

Ginny struggled to pull on her jeans and grabbed her wand off the sink. Her bare feet made no sound as she made her way to the end of the hall. Everything was dark since it was now late, but she didn't dare light her wand. She may be acting foolish but she wasn't taking that chance. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw a figure's silhouette as it crashed into the table.

"Stupefy!" she yelled pointing her wand at the outline. The body stopped moving and fell to the floor.

"Lumos," Ginny said making her way toward the body. Once she reached it, she gasped and muttered the counter curse. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Remus!"

"Its fine Ginny, but we've got to go!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her put the door.

"Remus…what!"

"There's a death eater attack at Hogsmead. Rosemerta sent me a warning. They were having a meeting at Fred and Georges shop, one of the few left standing. They were discussing the re-building when they saw the dark mark being sent into the sky."

"Oh my God! You mean they'd dare?" Ginny asked. They were almost at the apperation spot.

"I think they are trying to make Draco Malfoy the new leader. Apperate to the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and have your wand out." Remus disappeared as Ginny pulled out her wand.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave _

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Ginny apperated to the store room of the shop, only to find it empty. She walked cautiously to the door leading to the actual shop and opened it very slowly. The shop was dissertated, yet through the large front window she saw chaos in the street.

Fred was dueling with Lestrange when Ginny yanked open the door and hit her with a curse. Fred stopped to breathe a minute, as the death eater fell to the ground and smiled at Ginny before running after another one.

She surveyed the scene from were she was standing. They were out numbered five to seven. But with Bellatrix down it was a little fairer. She ran to the group of dueling witches and wizards guided mainly by the glow of their curses and spells as the sun set.

As she joined the group on the Order's side, rapidly dodging spells, she realized something as she watched Lupin cast a hex. She ran to Lupin and started fighting beside him as she yelled, "Did you take your potion today!"

"Yea I remembered" grunt as he ducked a curse "right before I" another grunt "got you."

"Good but you're still gonna transform right?" she asked as she took down a death eater across from her.

"Yes, but hopefully we'll be done by then!" he yelled as he took down another.

Ginny fought with all her power and thought of Harry and her family whenever she felt tired. Once she saw three men try to run from the back of the group. She ran to follow them but as they turned the corner into an alley, Draco Malfoy jumped out in front of her making her stop and scream.

"It's a Weasel. Thought you might attend my first gathering." He said with a smirk. He twisted his wand in his fingers as he talked. "I'm taking over the Dark Lord's throne you see. He turned Harry Potter into a drone so now it's only fitting I kill the only women who would still marry him." He jumped into the dueling stance barely giving Ginny enough time to do the same.

"These bastards just don't know when to quit!" she muttered as she dodged the Cruciatus Curse.

_These wounds won't seem to heal _

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that time cannot erase_

The pair were firing spells left and right while trash talking each other's family and loved ones.

"You know, I was thinking that I should shag you right before I kill you. That way I could rub it in Potter's face before I kill him too." Draco said between spells.

"Harry doesn't know who I am to him." She said, firing a particularly nasty curse at him that grazed his shoulder.

Malfoy smirked. "He will when I kill him. I'm taking off that charm just so he remembers who killed him!"

Ginny stalled for a second when what Draco had said actually sank in. Unfortunately it was enough for her to get hit with the Cruciatus Curse. She started writhing on the ground screaming in pain as if she were on fire. It began to feel like hours as her voice came in spurts and her throat felt raw. Suddenly the spell broke and Ginny felt the after pain right away. She looked up to see Remus reaching out a hand. All she wanted was to lay there but she took his hand.

Once standing, she wiped the tears from her face and looked down at a paralyzed Draco Malfoy. Just for good measure she took his wand and stepped on his face, breaking his nose while saying "And that was for you worthless piece of shits ever thing you'd win."

They left Malfoy and ran back up to the hill. But as they ran, the moon began to show in the night sky. Remus, without a word, ran off into the Dark Forrest to transform. Ginny, scarred even thought he remembered his potion, kept running. She arrived at the hill to find ministry officials and aurors. They had twp unidentified death eaters and Lestrange in custody and were about to port key back to the Ministry of Magic. Ginny looked around and saw she and George were the only one's there from the original fight.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_And you still have all of me_

"George where is everyone?" The group of Aurors turned to look at her as her brother walked toward her.

"There were only five of us. Tonks and Fred got hit," Ginny started to cry and he added quickly, "but I'm sure their fine. Where's Lupin?"

"Tonight's a full moon," she said trying to fight her tears.

"I thought that was the case. Please don't cry, Ginny…these men need to hear what happened after you left the group."

George held her hand as she retold what happened after she left the battle. She told them the location of Malfoy and gave the two aurors who went to find him his wand. Once she finished the Ministry man nodded and told her to come see him at nine sharp tomorrow, handing her his card.

She pulled her brother away from the now dwindling group and spoke. "Please send me an owl when you find out anything about Tonks or Fred. I can't bare to go to the hospital now. I'm going to the Burrow to get needed sleep." George nodded and pulled Ginny into a tight hug. He let her go and waved before she apperated to her room at the Burrow.

It was late and everything was still when Ginny arrived. She cast a silencing charm on her door and lay down on her bed to cry. She cried as if she had never cried before. As she cried, her thoughts turned to Harry and what she learned that could help him get his memory back. Her thoughts turned to dreams and soon she was asleep.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my most pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Ginny woke at five in the morning to a tapping on her window. She went to get up but winced in pain and sat down for a moment. The pain hadn't gone yet and she silently cursed Draco into the next millennium as she moved slowly to the window.

She opened the window and in flew an owl with a scroll of parchment on its leg. Once Ginny had the parchment in her hand and closed the window after the departing owl, she opened the note with shaky hands.

**Ginny**

**Tonks broke a few bones because of the fall and has a nasty cut on her stomach. They want to keep her for awhile. Fred has quite a few bruises and cuts but no broken bones. He's only going to be here a day or two. Come when you can,**

**Love George**

Ginny changed her clothes and cast a cleaning charm on her hair before flooing to St. Mungo's. She walked up to the receptionist desk and asked for Fred's room. The nurse said they were all next to Harry's room and Ginny appreciated how close they kept them all. First she entered the room down the hall from Harry to find Ron and Charlie.

Ginny went to each of her brothers and hugged them gently. "Hey Gin," they mumbled half hugging her back. She sat in the middle of both beds and looked at Ron first.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm better than the rest. I'm being released tomorrow. Everything's been healed but I'm tired. I'd probably have to sleep for two days just to have the energy to go to the bathroom." Ginny smiled at this comment, Ron hadn't changed a bit.

"That's great, Ron! I'll be here tomorrow so I'll take you home and then you can sleep all you want." Ron smiled at her and she turned to Charlie. "What about you?"

"I'm being released tomorrow too. The only thing I have to do is take a scar deducing potion for this until this time next week." Ginny got up and talked over to the other side of his bed to examine the arm he motioned to. She turned it slightly and saw a green and purple line from his shoulder to his forearm. She looked at Charlie with a sad smile before kissing him on the check and giving him another hug. She had a tear trailing down her face as she did the same to Ron.

"Don't cry Ginny. We're fine…everything's fine." Ron whispered in her hair. She looked Ron in the eye, wanting to tell him how much of a lie is last statement was, but instead gave him a watery smile.

"I've got to go see Bill and Fred. I'll try to come back." She left them with a smile and tears.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's too much that tie cannot erase_

Ginny tried to regain her composer before entering Fred and Bill's room. But once she walked in she lost it again. Fred was lying propped up in his bed covered in bandages and Bill had lots of potions on the table next to his bed. Ginny walked over and looked down at Fred.

"Hey Fred. How bad does it hurt?" she asked softly. He moaned and Ginny hugged him like she did the others. "I'm so sorry."

She tore her gaze away from the twin and walked over to Bill. "How are you holding up?"

"I've had better days," he smiled a weak smile.

"So what's with the potions?" she asked taking his hand.

"To help the pain. I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse and it did a little damage to my spine. I'll be in here a little longer."

"Anything I can do?"

"No, just don't forget I'm here. And take care of mum."

Ginny kissed his cheek. "Of course…I could never forget you." She slowly released his hand and slipped out the door.

She walked into the next room, not caring about her tears. Hermione looked normal, but as she got closer she realized she was very pale. The redhead immediately feared her friend to be dead but then saw her to be sleeping.

"She had a close call with the dementors." Tonks said from the bed across the room.

"Is she ok?"

"Yea, a few more pieces of chocolate and she'll be fine."

"What about you?" Ginny asked making her way to Tonks.

"I'll be out by the end of the month hopefully," though she said this with doubt in her voice.

"What happened?"

"I got a huge gash across my stomach. It won't heal but kept oozing orange stuff. They got the oozing to stop and are trying to close it. My bones got healed a few hours ago."

"I'm so sorry I ran off…" Ginny started.

"Don't. You got Malfoy and that's more than the rest of us can say."

"Yea…"she said, obviously not wanting that credit. "Well, I'm going to see if Harry's awake yet. Everyone else seems to be." She just couldn't take getting praise when she didn't deserve it.

"Ok, please come back with any news you get." She requested and closed her eyes.

Ginny agreed silently as she left the room. She opened the final door and peered in cautiously. Harry was sleeping peacefully so Ginny sat beside him without ever making a noise. Eventually, she started sobbing again and found she needed him more than ever.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't do this alone. She needed him more now and hated Draco and everyone else for what they did to him. Ginny held his hand and continued sobbing remembering to tell Shannon about the new information she received.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of those years_

_And you still have all of me_


End file.
